His Butler, Teaching
by DarkOtakuKnights
Summary: Ciel gets a letter from the queen asking him to solve a case about a perverted teacher, but when things go wrong only one person is there to help him. yaoi in later on chappies dont like dont read! SebaXCiel
1. Scones

**A/N:**Hey everyone, this is my first Fan fiction so **NO HATING **or I will come to your house and smash **ALL** of your precious computers! **:D ~Akane**

* * *

><p>(This story is in Ciel's POV)<p>

Scones

"And for breakfast we have Darjeeling tea and a choice of biscuits or scones. Which one would Bocchan prefer?" A beat. "Bocchan?"

"What?" I snapped.

"Is your Queen's case getting to you that badly, young lord?" He smirked.

"Oh shut it, you damn butler. And wipe that smirk _off _your face before I slap it off!" I threatened. Seeing it quickly change into a frown, I smiled.

"Bocchan," he started. "It wont be _that _bad…"

"Sebastian, I have to go to a school for…for-"

"Commoners, sir?"

"Yes!" I made a face. "And I have to find a perverted teacher for Her Majesty…are we sure it is not Grell?"

"OH Bocchan, if it makes you feel any better I shall be a teacher, always looking out for you." There goes that damn smirk.

"Young master, biscuits or scones?" He asked again.

"….Scones," I sighed.

"Very good choice sir." He said with his trademark smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: -Again first Fan fiction so NO HATING if you do…Hide yo laptops, hide yo computers, and hide yo mouse's! R&R would be nice! Till later my darlings~


	2. Douche

**A/n: **_**Heey **_**:D **_**sorry the first chappie was seriously short I'm sorry…This is a longer one… I think. Remember I love reviews. Just not bad ones **_**-Akane~**

**DISCLAIMER- ****Seriously do I even need to put it? Don't own Kuroshitsuji blah-blah-freaking-blah :O**

"Hello everyone, we have a new student joining us today! His name is Ciel Phantomhive! Everyone be nice ok? We want Ciel to feel welcome here. Now…Ciel you can go sit by Walter-Walter raise your hand please."

What an overly happy teacher. Revolting. I sit next to "Walter"- a greasy overweight imbecile-looking boy. But Sebastian always says not to judge a book by his cover. He is wrong in this case. He is gross looking and I don't even _try _to cover up my disgust.

"Hello-snort-Ciel. I'm-snort-Walter." He wipes his nose with the back of his hand and hold is out for me to…shake? I think not!

"No. I shall not shake that grotesque hand of yours." He looks like I just took away his chocolate. Oh well, I am just thankful he wont talk to me anymore.

I zone out and think about who the teacher we are looking for is, and about the Queen's letter.

"_**Bocchan, a letter from your Queen has arrived." Sebastian say. I reach for the letter and slowly open it. I scan the finely printed writing on the page and feel the blood drain from my face. A worried expression flashes on Sebastian's face, but disappears in an instant. "Bocchan? Is everything alright?" he asks with a fake smile(**_**A/N****: Not as fake as Grell "claiming he is a woman") **_**I hand over the letter, my hands shaking. Sebastian reads it out loud; **_

**Dear Ciel Phantomhive,**

It pains me to tell you so, but in a small village called Havering atte Bower, (**A/N: Havering atte Bower is a small, quiet village outside busy Romford, and on a clear day you can see into London and the Queen Elizabeth bridge with the Kent countryside behind it.) **I am under reason that there is a teacher hurting some of his students. This is just horrid of me to tell you, a mere child, this. Sadly I cannot tell you why my guards cannot do this, but I, and my dearest residents of Havering atte Bower will thank you from the bottom of our hearts.

Sincerely,

The Queen of England

I sighed as everyone got up to go to their next class. I proceeded as well, with caution mind you. This perverted teacher could be anywhere around this horrid building! I look at the paper in my hand. It reads math. Even though I am an exceedingly great student I have no talent for math; for Sebastian has told me so. Everyone sits down in their seats leaving one open for me. It is next to a red headed boy with a…unibrow? I gasp and quickly put my hand on the middle of my forehead. "Phew" I breath out a sigh of relief. The class sits, waiting for the teacher. The door bangs open and a stunning man walks through. He had intense green eyes and luscious whit hair. He had all the girls drooling. Pfft. Please, they should see Sebastian!

His eyes scan the room and lock onto my one good eye.

"Why hello there, are you new here?" He asks kindly.

Way to state the obvious. "Yes…sir." I spit out. I could tell I wouldn't like this man.

"And what is your name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, sir."

"What a unique name! Alright…Ciel," He purred, "Come up here and solve a problem my boy. Let us see how good you are at math."

I reluctantly make my way up to the front of the class, fully aware of the teachers gaze on my backside. I shivered mentally as I reach the chalkboard. I look up to see I cannot even stretch to reach the problem. He did this on purpose, I _know_ it! I try to stand on my tip-toes trying my hardest not to ask for help.

"Oh! I am terribly sorry Ciel! I didn't think…all my other students can reach it." I look up. Yeah right. "Let me get you a chair." he reaches around his desk and pulls out a chair and has me stand on it. "Here you go lad." I scowl at the chair I'm on, but my expression changes to one of pure humiliation as he puts a hand on my thigh and starts to massage it. I can feel the blood drain away from my already pale face.

I will stay right here so you don't fall, my boy." He says with a creepy smile that even the Undertaker would be afraid of. I quickly solve the problem so his filthy hand will let go of me, but instead he places both of them on my hips and lift me off of the chair and onto the ground.

"Hmm. Good job Ciel! You may return to your seat." I quickly retreat to my desk and watch the creepy teachers' every move until he tells us it is time for lunch. Well at least this case will be over soon, I thought glumly as I went to the cubbies to get my lunch. Walter comes up to me and asks if I want to eat lunch with him outside. I comply because he's the only one in this school not looking at me like I'm some kind of doll.

I quickly get the lunch Sebastian has prepared for me and follow my new overweight friend outside to sit underneath a tree. I open my lunch to find a thermos full of White Tea, a sandwich cut diagonally, an apple, and a Victoria Sponge Cake. I dig deeper and find a not that says; Ciel,

Do not eat the cake first,

Love,

Sebastian

What a douche.


	3. Jealousy

**A/N: **Hey guys! :D I'm writing this with a serious headache right now because of my stupid Social Studies teacher! Just because someone falls asleep DOES NOT mean you're aloud to throw an encyclopedia at their FREAKING HEAD. But it's all good, cuz I'm listening to "Still Alive" by Portal. Anyways here's the new chappie!

~Akane out!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER. Never have, never will. Bleh I hate disclaimers.

The rest of the day goes pretty uneventful, and I can only guess who the perverted teacher is(A/N: sadly it is NOT Grell…who knew?). I end up walking to the town house I had bought for this case, for Sebastian has failed to pick me up. I wonder what has happened to my beloved butler. Not that I care-…I just didn't want to walk all the way home in this…_disturbing _neighborhood. _Hmm, _I though to myself. _I wonder if anything has happened to him? _I walk a little faster. No. He is a demon, he will be fine! If he can kill more than 200 men in less than a minute(A/N: referring to the 2nd episode; "His Butler, The Strongest.")

Without so much as a _scratch_ on him, he can handle mere thugs.

I walk into the guest house and take off my shoes. Where is that damn butler? He should be here tending to me! I investigate the upstairs and back downstairs in a flash. Oh Sebastian, where are you? I look into the kitchen and see it is lacking my butler. I am about to contact him through my eye when I hear a faint meow. "Sebastian?" I call out. "Are you there.?" I quickly run around the kitchens island and see a handsome man playing with a cat, pushing his thumbs against the soft padding against it's paws. I stand there watching the claws pop out of the cats delicate foot for a minute be fore I shout at my "loyal" butler.

"WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING SEBASTIAN?" He quickly turns around, shocked in the least to see me standing there.

"What-Bocchan, your supposed to be at school-" he stops and takes out a pocket watch. "Oh…"

"Tsk. I had to walk all the here, in a shady neighborhood because you wanted to play with a-a CAT?" I yell, seething in anger.

"…That is correct, Bocchan." Ouch. That hurt. "Bocchan, I have failed you as a faithful butler. Please forgive me." he stand and bows with a face full of…regret? Can demons even feel regret?

I feel my face heat up as I look him over. "It-it's ok. I wasn't even that angry anyways…." I mumbled, accepting the apology's . He cocked an eyebrow at me and began to smirk.

"Is that so young master? Than why did you yell like that?" He asks, walking towards me and bending down so our faces are merely inches apart.

"I-you-Sch-school. An-and-" I was cut off as I felt cool air hit my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"My lord? Are you perhaps catching a cold? You seem to be stuttering."

"D-damn you Seb-Sebastian." I choked out.

"Straight to hell my lord." He whispers. "Now how was school? Do you have any suspects yet?" Thankful for the distraction I leap up onto the island counter, and begin to tell him what happened while he prepare dinner.

"It was fairly obvious. He took the bait straight away." I answered proudly. If you look sexy show it, right? Sebastian looked fairly angry though, jealous perhaps? I smirked mentally. Good.

"Did he touch you Bocchan?" He asks with his trade-mark smile.

"Oh yes Sebastian! Every chance he got!" I said matter-of-factly. I mean it wasn't a complete lie. I see Sebastian break a wooden spoon and snicker.

"Hmm. Bocchan, do you perhaps find this entertaining? Oh well. Now what did he look like?" I gave him a description of what he looked like. I see Sebastian tense. Odd. Very odd.

" Young master, what was this teacher's name?" Just then it dawned on me that I didn't know any of my knew teachers name's.

"Heh…it was um…" I tried to desperately remember. Sebastian chuckled at my anxiety.

"Does Bocchan, perhaps _not_ know?"

"Don't be absurd!" I snap. "I just forgot.

"That is quite all right sir. Now, go wash up. Dinner is now ready."

Later that evening I start to do my homework. It appears were learning about the Boston Tea Party in Social Studies, some absurd thing with letters in Math, and reading Romeo and Juliette in English. I write a report for the third time, for Sebastian said the other two are "atrocious", as he says. I finally finish reading the chapters assigned for English, and complete the Algebra when Sebastian tells me my bath is ready.

I sigh in relaxation as I feel the lukewarm water reach my shoulder. I hear Sebastian talk to me as he washes my hair, but I feel myself begin to get heavy-lidded.

Sebastian sees this and says, "Hold on Bocchan, we wouldn't want you drowning now would we?" He starts to chuckle because he thinks he is oh-so funny.

Before I hit oblivion completely, I hear a silky voice say, "What a place to fall asleep Ciel. Look how vulnerable you are. Sometime I wonder how I don't devour you."

Then I'm off to face my nightmares alone. Without Sebastian to protect me.

A/N: I hope this one is longer…I'm really bad at writing long chappies like the rest of you. OH! And a fun fact about my Social Studies teacher. He thinks all native Americans look the same in the French and Indian War. HOLY JEEVAS he's one weird teacher! Well that's 8th grade for ya huh? Anywho, R&R please for every review I get I shall buy a puppy. And we all love puppies! Later my pretties~ :D!


	4. AN

Hey everybody this is one of those stupi A/N's. I saw how many of you favorited, and-or alerted this story. Thanks a bunch But not alot of you are reviewing D:  
>I want to get at least 10 reviews before I post the next chappie!<br>~LOVE YOU -Akane out 


	5. Dreams

**A/N: **O.O lotsa reviews…most good though, so I'm happy :D! Sorry about that annoying/mean A/N note…buuut I wanted to see how many actually **LIKED** it or hated it. The meanest part is that I wrote this chappie BEFORE the A/N. I had full intensions to post it till Ayame told me to look at our email. ANYWHO lets not dwell on the past. Again sorry~ don't hate me, hate my Social studies teacher. On Wednesday he stole my lunch! Sucks for him though, cuz its not even REAL FOOD! xD

"Sebastian? Where are you?" I walk around the school in a daze. How the hell did I get here…? I walk into a classroom I recognized as my math class. I open the door and the smell hits me like a wave. Blood. I try not to gag, half losing, half succeeding. I look into the room and it's everywhere. On the walls, the floor, the desks…and on me? I look down to see I am covered in blood. Not mine though, someone else's. I walk into the room cautiously, afraid of what I'll find. There, by my desk, is a body. Not any body, mind you, but Sebastian. My Sebastian. My love. My legs go numb and I sink to the floor. Perhaps a minute has past. Perhaps an hour. Who knows? Who cares? The only thing I live for is dead.

I hear footsteps behind me. I don't turn around. I feel them sink to the floor beside me. "Stop that wretched screaming my dear. It is unbefitting of you." It whispers in my ear. Was I screaming? I lift my hand to my face to feel tears on my face. Slowly, ever so slowly, I turn my head to see him. My math teacher without a name. "No," I whispered. Afraid of what will come next. He smiles at me. A smile only the devil himself can pull off. "It is your fault he died, my little Ciel. He was doing what he had to. It was your fault he went through this tragic demise." He points a finger at me to emphasize what he was saying. "No" I silently scream. No. Nonono. Sebastian. My agony turns into anger in a heartbeat.

"No. This is YOUR fault!" I scream at the so called man. "YOU'RE the cause of him dying like this!" He looks amused by my outbursts. How dare him find any of this amusing.

"Oh dear,…someone just can't look at the facts…No matter though, my beauty." he says moving closer to me. I don't dare shrink back, for I will show no fear around this demon. "Your soul is pretty damn tasty looking Ciel," he purred, lips mere centimeters away from mine. "Just hurry up and kill me." I ordered, regaining my composure. "Yes, my lord." He said mocking Sebastian's many statements.

I feel his lips attack vigorously on my own. I feel something being sucked out of me. I feel agonizing pain. I try to scream but cannot, for it pushes my soul out more. NO! I silently screamed. But no one here's. No one comes to save me. For this is the mere fate of the Phantomhive family.

"-Chan…Bocchan! CIEL!" I hear my name being shouted. Why aren't I dead? Was it a dream? I look up wide-eyed at my supposedly dead butler. "Young master? Are you feeling alright?" He asks concerned. "S-Sebastian…You're- you're supposed to be dead," I stuttered in disbelief.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Be that as it may, young earl, what has upset you? You were thrashing around, screaming, cry-" I glared at him. "Yes, yes, that's great to know Sebastian. But it was just a nightmare." I, still in shock of the nightmare, reach out a shaky hand to touch his face. Said butler looked at me in confusion. "Bo-" I cut him off, not wanting to ruin the "moment" I just created. "Don't Sebastian. You ruin everything when you talk." he looked slightly offended but it quickly changed to one of shock as I hug him with all my might. It took him a moment to fully understand what I had done-hell me to, until he hugged me fondly, like he has wanted this since the day we met.

"…Bocchan, will you tell me what happened in your nightmare," he asks after we pull away. I sit on his lap and say the answer he was expecting; "No." he sighed and lifted me off his lap and onto the bed to get my clothes out. "Today You shall wear shorts, knee-high socks, a white button down shirt-complete with a bow, and your trademark blue coat." he says matter-of-factly as he undresses me. I don't want to go to that wretched school so I decide to have a little fun. When he tries to put on my sock I move my foot out of the way, getting a bewildered look from my butler. I try not to snigger, but fail. He tries to do it again but I move it out of reach again. This time I giggled like a maniac. "Bocchan are you trying to be amusing?" He asks with a creepy smile. "Yes." I laughed nervously. This time when I moved my foot out of the way from the sock he caught my ankle in a death grip and put the sock on. We both glare at each other for a couple minutes until he finishes dressing me. Way to be a buzz kill Sebastian.

"Bocchan, what would you like for breakfast?" I think for a moment. It was really early and I'd have time to eat whatever I want. "Cherry soup!" I said proudly.

"Bocchan, that is more dinner related…but no matter it will be ready shortly." He says as he walks out of the room. I get up and go to the window. The sun hasn't even woken up yet, stupid nightmare. Those annoying street lamps are still on, I mused. Before I turn away to go downstairs, I see a shadowed figure watching me from some shrubs across the street. The one part that scares me the most is the intense green eyes staring straight at my uncovered eyes. I quickly gasp and pull away from the window covering my contract eye. I find my eye patch and hastily put it on. Since when could eyes glow in the dark?

I sit down at the table while Sebastian serves me my food. I decided to ask him the question on my mind. "Sebastian, do eyes glow in the dark?" I ask, unsure if I want to here the response. He looks at me like I'm crazy to ask that. "Humans' cannot sir, but demons eyes can…why?" I decide to tell him the truth and quickly explain what happened. His eyes narrow and he grabs my shoulder bag and hat. "Come now, sir I shall walk you to school." _Hmm I should take advantage of the situation_, I thought, as he descends down the steps. I back up some and get a running head start at Sebastian. I leap onto his back, and noticed if I didn't jump when I did my face would be one with the sidewalk.

"Ciel what are you doing," he asks while grabbing my legs to prevent me from falling off.

"Taking advantage of the situation," I answered innocently. I hear him sigh as we make our way to the school yard. I see all of my classmates make haste to the little building. A group of girls are staring at Sebastian. See? I knew he was better than that ugly math teacher. I quickly wave to Sebastian and go to class. My teacher, -that is now her nickname, is talking about Her Majesty, so I decide to take notes about the math teacher. So far I get:

1. He is very creepy

2. He molests me every chance he gets.

3. Sebastian is more handsome than him

4. He has never made a move on Wallace.

5. He is most likely the school molester.

I am very happy with my work. I get up to go to the History class. Mr. Anderson, I know his name because he told me, is talking about The French and Indian War test that we're going to take. I already know this to so I decide to draw a picture of him. 40 minutes later I look at my work and wince. This is atrocious…his nose has been erased more than 8 times, one eye is bigger than the other, and his hair is all…gross. I sigh and put it in my book bag and make my way to music class.

""OHMYGOSH! Ciel your so good at the violin!" All the girls shrieked. I wince, praying I can hear out of my ears. "Tch. Thanks for making me go deaf, you imbeciles." I snapped as they run off and cry. The teacher yells at me and takes away a gold star-something we get when we are good. Now I am at zero.

Music class goes by pretty quick and I find myself dreading to go to the next class. Math. I walk in bracing myself for blood, thankfully it smells like sweat. Ok, maybe not thankfully, but still. I see Mr. Math Teacher watching me from his desk. I involuntarily shiver and see him smile. I decide to raise my hand and ask for his name. he says it is Mr. Vincent. What a creepy name.

"Ok class I put you in groups of two for this project so listen closely." Mr. Vince starts spouting off names until all the class is paired. Except me. I raise my hand, scared of what he is going to say.

"Um…you didn't pair me up with anyone…" I say. I look up to see him feign surprise. " Oh, I'm sorry Ciel, there was an odd number of students in this class. You can be with me ok?" Oh, this is just perfect.

"O-of course." I say as he pulls up a chair and sat beside me. He started rubbing my arm up and down.

"P-please stop." I say, trying to sound undaunted. He moves his hands to my face and starts rubbing my cheek. "So, Ciel, did you like your dream? I made it just for you."

A/N: WOOO~ done. My hand hurt after typing this. Not that long, but it's the longest I've ever written! I DESERVE A PRIZE! Sooo I'm making my dad get me DQ~ Anyways hope you like it. -Akane is OUT


	6. Asthma

**A/N: **WAAAH IM SOORY! It hasn't been **THAT **long, has it? Well what can I say…When your in 8th you tend to get side-tracked. :D **ANYWHO **this chappie is dedicated to **PromoCat**! Thanks a bunch for reviewing through the story so far. You have my everlasting love. For eternity. No joke. :D

**DISCLAIMER**: .OWN D:

I can't breath. I can't _breath! _I replay what he said moments ago in my head. "So Ciel, did you like your dream? I made it just for you!" I gasp for breath. He smirks, thinking I'm scared. Which is half true. But I'll never give him the satisfaction of knowing that. I try to breath evenly, for that is what Sebastian tells me to do when I am having an asthma attack. Sadly, he is not here to help me.

"Oh Ciel, don't be scared kiddo! I have taken a special interest to you." he says happily. I look at him in disgust. "N-no, you idiot! I-I'm having an asth-asthma attack." He looks like he has won the lottery.

"You have asthma too? Oh is there anything NOT to like about you?" He says blissfully. God he's worse than Sebastian. I scurry off to my cubby hole, trying to find my inhaler. I spot it behind my lunch and press it to my mouth inhaling three times, trying to breath evenly. I look at my inhaler and read the label. Once I think I can properly gulp some air without my inhaler, I turn around to face him. "Take me to the nurse." I demanded, glancing at the clock.

_30_

"What? Why?"

_29_

"Because, if I don't go I'll smash your teeth in.

_28_

_27_

I glance at the clock again. Shoot.

_26_

_25_

"Oh Ciel! I love when you threaten me so." He replies, oblivious of the worry on my face.

_24_

_23_

_22_

_21_

_20_

"Fine if you wont show me then I'll go my self," I state as I move towards the door. He stops me though before I make it.

_19 _

_18_

_17_

"Oh no you don't. You see, I'm not done harassing you yet," he replies curtly.

_16_

_15_

_14_

_13_

"You idiot! Let me through!" Honestly, why aren't these students suspicious?

_12_

_11_

_10_

"I don't think I will Ciel." I look at him. What the hell is with this guy? I'm almost out of time.

_9_

I feel myself start to get dizzy.

_8_

"Let me…through." I demand-or at least _try _to.

_7_

I grip the edge of a nearby chair.

_6_

"Ciel, are you ok? You seem rather ill…" I hear the boy with the unibrow say.

_5_

"N-no. I need to go to the nurses office…" I slur.

_4_

"Oh! Ciel, you should have told me!" says a "concerned" teacher.

_3_

"B…bastard." I spit slowly sinking to my knees, gripping my head.

_2_

I look at the teacher, seeing his lurking smile. I can't believe he fooled me,

_1_

for he has replaced my real inhaler with Xolair. Something I'm allergic to.

_0_

I let my mind slip into darkness.

I feel myself being carried. I try to open my eyes, but the sun burns. Sun? Wasn't I in that horrid classroom? I groan aloud.

"Urgh…" I here a chuckle. Wait. I _know _that chuckle_. _Sebastian_. _I grit my teeth and force my eyes open.

I realized we were a block or two away from my town house.

"Why the hell are you carrying me like a child, Sebastian?" I ask as nicely as I could muster.

"Well, Bocchan, even _you _should know that people cannot walk when they are unconscious." He says as I struggle to get down. "Put me down, _now_!" I say slapping him. I hear a strained sigh.

"How is it, when your recovering, you still have the need to exert yourself? I will be very unhappy when you die, young master." I feel my face darken as I'm set on the ground in front of the town house.

We walk inside and he makes some tea. "So, would you like to tell me what happened?" He asks as he serves the tea. I tell him what transpired and I can feel the mockery before he opens his mouth.

"Don't." I say he looks at me, barely pressing down a smile.

"Sir, this is-"

"Don't. don't say it if you want to sleep inside."

"This is the seventeenth time you have been drugged, young lord." He says chuckling.

"Yeah? And? At least people **WANT **me." I say to the demon.

"Bocchan, Lady Elizabeth's mother, Lady Francis-" He starts.

"You didn't." I say in disgust. "Say you didn't."

"Well, you have raised me to take orders…"

"You _slept_ with my Aunt?" I gasp. "Wh-what…You…Holy _shit_!"

"So…I _am _wanted Bocchan." What the hell is wrong with him?

"Fine, but when she gets pregnant, your going to have to answer to Grell." I say, shivering. Just thinking about what would ensue got me shivering.

"Hm…it seems your right. But I used protection." He did what?

"Er…good job!" I said embarrassedly confused. He looks at me curiously. That is, until he realizes I have no idea what "Protection" is. Then his face turns into the devil himself.

"Well, since you don't know what that means, I'll tell you how we did it.."

"Wait wha-?" I start before he cuts me off. "First I put my hands on her relatively _flat _breast as I licked-." I stare up at him wide-eyed trying to comprehend what he was saying. I cover my ears with my hands, trying to block out his sex talk. I can feel my face resembling a tomato. "S-shut up! SHUT UP! I command you!" I squealed.

"And as I listened as she hit her climax I…" I press my hands harder against my ears.

"NOOOO!"

~**Later that day**

_Screech_. Stupid violin! I just couldn't play right!

"Hmph!" I say as I throw my instrument on the loveseat. I've been practicing for three hours! I just couldn't play that stupid ballad right. Sebastian looks at me like he has it all figured out. "Young master…do not fret. He will not hurt you as long as I'm around." Ok, so maybe he did, but still. "How did you know I was thinking about Mr. Vince?" He looks at me like it's obvious. "Because you were playing like Prince Soma would. And I know there is something else on your mind, so please share."

"…Sebastian, I think Mr. Vince is a demon…" My butler looks at me and sighs wearily.

"Ciel, He is not just a demon. He is an incubus." _An incubus? But that's a male demon…wanting sex from women_…then it hits me. "I'M NOT A WOMAN" I shout with all my might. How dare he think of me as a woman! Just because I'm…small down…there, I'll grow! "The general public don't know that it doesn't matter what gender the victim is." I process this for second. But that means he wants me for…Oh _hell_ no! "You mean he wants to...to…" I can't finish because I feel myself start to panic.

"No. He will not touch you. I will not let him touch you." I feel myself freeze at the sound of his voice. "And why would you care?" I reply slowly, afraid of the reply.

"Because your mine," He growls, walking over to me. He grabs the back of my hair and forces our lips together.

**A/N**: Kay, soo didn't know what to do for that little sex talk…my bro had to help me with it. **SO** did you love it? Hate it? Only one way for me to find out: **REVIEW**.

They're like my hugs :D anywhozzle, Sorry for mistakes blah blah blah. NOT REALLY. Again this is for Promo cat :D you rock girl/guy/transvestite(?)! Oh and don't mind the 8's that's my fav number, so I'm going to use it as a dotty line thing!

~AKANE OUT!

(I almost spelled my name wrong xD)


	7. Yes, My Lord

**A/N**: I am sorry I took so long updating this D: don't hate me!

And on Wednesday, a lesbian came up to me and my friend when we were walking to lunch and PINNED ME UP AGAINST A WALL! I was terrified! She said that we should elope. I asked my friend what that meant and when she told me I FREAKED OUT. Ask the other person that writes stories on DarkOtakuKnights! ANYWHO sorry it took me so long to post this, and at a cliff hanger no less!

~Akane OUT

**DICLAIMER**: Ok, last time I did this it said I owned it. I do not. Trust me, I am not Yana Toboso. Not even in my dreams. T-T Onward to the chappie!

OoO

_"Because your mine," He growls, walking over to me. He grabs the back of my hair and forces our lips together._

Heaven. Ironically, this is what the butlers' lips taste like. And I'll be dammed if I didn't kiss back. Of course my head screamed no, because he was pulling on my hair, but I didn't listen. Does this make me a masochist? Surely not! The pleasure just outweighs the pain. Abruptly the demon let go of my hair and pulled away. I accidentally let a mewl of protest when I no longer felt warmth on my lips. My face felt on fire as I realized he was smirking at me. That damn prick. Tch, he should learn his place.

"Well Bocchan, it looks like it is time for bed. Lets get you changed." He said, acting like nothing happened. Even with me being the hateful juvenile I am today, I have to admit, that really stung. It's not my fault he couldn't handle my amazing lips, right? I am a good kisser, given that was my first kiss and all….I WAS GREAT DAMN IT!

I try to shrug off the pain in my heart, used to that feeling already. But apparently that stupid moron saw through my clever mask, for his eyes softened and a gentle smile plagued his lips. "Let us go, Bocchan. You need to get up early for school." He said leading me to the stairs. We get up there and he undresses and redresses me. It is rather awkward for me, considering what we were just doing mere minutes ago. I manage not to make eye contact with him as he pulls the covers of my bed back for me. I slide in and slip my eye patch off, making my back face Sebastian's face. "Goodnight, young master." He says politely, blowing out my lamp. I wait until I think he is gone and whisper goodnight.

Sebastian's POV

_God, that boy tasted delicious._ I couldn't help myself. Doubt makes him taste even more delectable. And those _lips_…if my fellow demons could see me now, falling for a little brat. Ha! I would get tormented. But I'd let them beat me within an inch of my life if it meant protecting my Bocchan. _My _Bocchan. And I wont let that incubus touch him. Not over his dead body. And how adorable was it when he thought I couldn't here that meek little goodnight? What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't even here that reply from two stories below? Not a very good one. Soon I will have to make him mine, It is getting rather irritating watching all of these humans look at him with lust. Now if only I had a plan….

OoO

Back to Ciel's POV

"Bocchan, it is time to get up." Said an annoying voice. Uuurgh. I did not want to get up. I curled into a fetal position and hid under the covers from the suns harsh rays. I hear a sigh, but it came out muffled because of the blankets covering my ears. "Bocchan, are you really going to do this?" I wont give that bastard a response. "Sigh…fine then…"

He stops and pulls the blankets off of my already cold body. "Wha-WHAT THE HELL?" I say, very pissed. "Bocchan, you're going to be late if you don't get up. Now please unravel your limbs so you resemble a human." This bastard is telling _me _to resemble a human? "Grrr." I growled at him, hoping to scare him off. Sadly, it doesn't succeed. "Bocchan…I am a demon, you cannot scare me. But you hair on the other hand…" he says, trying to straighten it out. "H-hey cut it out-" All of a sudden I remembered last night. Oh…so embarrassing…

"Bocchan, are you alright?" Ah, he saw the look on my face. "O-of course Sebastian." I retort, not looking him in the eyes. He stands up to get me dressed but I quickly dismiss it. "No-no I can dress myself you can leave." He looks wearily at me, like he doesn't know if he trusts me. Tch, I can handle this simple task on my own! "Go, now!" He looks like I slapped him. Good. He leaves the room reluctantly and I stare at the clothes he has picked out. I quickly undress and pull on the white button down shirt. I pull on the midnight blue shorts and slide on my stockings. I pull my Navy blue coat on and slip on my eye patch and shoes. Deciding that I look presentable I go downstairs.

"Young master your breakfast is re…ady…" He looks me up and down, once, twice, three times. "Oh spit it out would you?" I hissed. "Bocchan, do you know how to dress yourself? The buttons are off, you lost your bow, and you didn't even tie your shoes." He says, coming over to me and unbuttoning my shirt. "What-WHAT? St-STOP IT!" I cried as he started re-buttoning it. "Bocchan…" He says shocked.

"J-just don't touch me." I slap his hands away and avoid looking him in the eyes. I button the rest all the way and try to tie my shoes. Somehow they just wouldn't form a bow. I can feel my eyes start to water. "Why?" I think. Why am I being so emotional?

"Ciel? Are you ok?" Huh? I look up to see him face to face with me. Did I say something out loud? Urgh. He gently takes my hands away from the stupid shoes and knots them into perfect bows. He then stands up and lifts me by the waist and puts me on the counter to tie my bow tie. I pointedly avoid his stare. Why? He wont even mention the kiss. Was it that much of a mistake…?

OoO

"Ciel, how long have you've known how to play the violin?" A girl named Selfiena asks me later in the school day. She's the only girl I can totally stand so I tell her.

"Since I was rather little…maybe five? My father taught me." I said with a sad smile. I think she knew what I meant because she didn't question further. "Well your really good!" She said as some kids from a higher grade walks up to us. "Well if it isn't Ciel! The boy with no parents!" A greasy haired boy said; the leader I presume?

"Hn, do I know you, because your wasting my time." I say calmly.

One of the followers got angry and said "Hey back off freak!"

"Hm, you're the one that came over here. Go away. Your not even in elementary, are you?" The boys looked like I killed their grandmother. "No we're in eighth grade, ya wimp!" Said one of the goons. All of a sudden the leader piped up. "How does it feel to not have any parents? No one to love you? For no one to pick you up when you fall? Do you cry yourself to sleep every night, knowing you all alone?" He laughed in my face. All of a sudden there was a sharp pain in my gut. I exhaled, trying to breath. Falling to my knees I look up at the leader. "You guys can go, I got this," I watch them scurry off and feel myself being dragged to the boys bathroom. He pushes me into a stall and locks the door.

"What the hell do you want? I don't even know you, you bastard!" I hissed.

"I've been watching you, Phantomhive, you seem to have gotten Mr. Vince's attention. Back off. He loves me, and only me." Poor sap. He thinks that demon teacher loves him.

"Well you can have him! He is really creepy! Seriously-" I get cut off as I feel a hard fist connect with my face. I gasp as it swings at me, hitting me everywhere; my face, my sides, my stomach, and my head. "Urgh. Kno-knock it off." I gasp, trying to fend for myself. "He tells me he wants to touch you. What happens if I touch you? Then he wouldn't touch you, I know he wouldn't." he said reaching for my pant s. I gasp as I hear and feel the button come undone. "Stop it!" I scream, as memories I try so hard to forget rush back to me. "Get off me!" All of a sudden my request was granted because the weight was off me in a matter of seconds. I try to breath in and out, panicking. I open my eye to see Sebastian with an unconscious gang leader in his hands. "Bocchan are you alright? ….Ciel?" He looks down to see my crying. I tried really hard not to and all, but that boy…he was right. I am alone. This is the Phantomhive life.

"Bocchan…" He says, dropping the boy on the ground and kneeling beside me.

"Were you scared? I wouldn't have let him hurt you." He says gently, holding my face with his hands. "Of course I wasn't scared, you idiot." I laughed bitterly through my silent tears.

"You wouldn't understand human emotions, Hell you didn't even think of my feelings when you kissed me, you bastard!" I seethed. "You're just a cruel demon wanting a snack to fill you up." All of a sudden I hear a slap and look up at Sebastian, feeling my already swollen cheek turn even more red. My butlers eyes were glowing. "Do not talk to me like that Bocchan, it is about what that boy said, isn't it?" I groaned, knowing he hear what that boy had said. "I will never leave you Ciel Phantomhive. I have already swore that to you. I will be there when you fall, and I will upright you one again. I will be with you until the end of time my dearest Bocchan. Forever." And with that he gathered me in his arms and kissed me with all his might until we ran out of breath. Well until _I_ ran out of breath. Finally I looked at my Demon in butler attire. "Can we get out of this bathroom? It stinks in here."

"Yes, My Lord"

**A/N**: I hope it was long enough for you. :D and I was going through my reviews and I realized I didn't answer one from goth-girl-in-pink! I am soooo sorry! It is still in Victorian time. Also thankies to all of you who reviewed you make me really happy T-T THANK YOU!


	8. An Unwanted Visitor

**A/N**: o-o **HEEY**! Sorry for the awaited chapter! I've been really sick, I think its called a upper repertory infection…? Oh well I dunno…BUUT I got to go to a **BOTDF **concert at Peabody's in Cleveland with Ayame! Jayy touched my hand 3

Anywhozzle, I was reading my comments(cuz I'm a freak like that) and I read one by lolzy33 Well, The boy knows Ciel's true identity because of the one and only Mr. Vince~ And yeah, I know it's a bit OOC but it's a little hard staying in their character, so please forgive me :D

ANYWHO~ on to the chappie.

**DISCLAIMER**: never gonna be mine…

* * *

><p><em>"You wouldn't understand human emotions, Hell you didn't even think of my feelings when you kissed me, you bastard!" I seethed. "You're just a cruel demon wanting a snack to fill you up." All of a sudden I hear a slap and look up at Sebastian, feeling my already swollen cheek turn even more red. My butlers eyes were glowing. "Do not talk to me like that Bocchan, it is about what that boy said, isn't it?" I groaned, knowing he hear what that boy had said. "I will never leave you Ciel Phantomhive. I have already swore that to you. I will be there when you fall, and I will upright you one again. I will be with you until the end of time my dearest Bocchan. Forever." And with that he gathered me in his arms and kissed me with all his might until we ran out of breath. Well until I ran out of breath. Finally I looked at my Demon in butler attire. "Can we get out of this bathroom? It stinks in here."<em>

_"Yes, My Lord"_

* * *

><p>It has been one week since the incident. Nothing extremely excitingdisturbing happened until later today. We had no school-being a Saturday of course-and I went into the garden to have a nice cup of tea made by Sebastian. Well I just sat down when I hear a crash and a couple of curses coming from inside the house. Well, sadly, my curiosity got the better of me and I headed inside.

"Sebastian…?" I look to see him in the kitchen wrestling something big to the floor. Naturally, my first instinct was to get angry. Of course this is when I assumed it was a cat. "Sebastian, what are you _doing_?" I yelled. All I can see over the island is his head. I wait for a couple seconds until I hear another curse. "No-nothing….My lo-rd, just taking…CARE of some v-vermin." He gasps out. I was about to tell him to be fast until an annoyingly familiar voice squeaked out, "Sebas-chaaaaan~ how dare you call your secret lover vermin!" Oh great. Today is going to be a long one.

A couple hours later-around 3 in the afternoon-We finally manage to get Grell outside and sitting on one of the chairs by the garden. "Grell," I say, "What in Gods' name are you doing here? And how on earth did you **find** us?" He looks at me like it's obvious. "Love, brat. I found him through love~"

"Grell, I do not love you." Sebastian said with a creepy smile. "I will **NEVER **love you! So get this through your little thick skull(**1.)**." Grell and I looked at each other in shock. Well, mine was more amusement than shock. "And besides, I already love someone." Ok, _now _I'm shocked. Grell stands up in a fury and I ball my fists. "WHAT?" We shout at the same time. Grell looks like Sebastian kicked him-which he did- in the gut.

Sebastian looks at me with a dumbfounded look. "Bocchan ,why its you of course." Oh shit. My eyes get wide and I look at the shinigami. Said person was staring at me like I had just killed his mother. "You mean Yuna, right Sebastian? Ahahaha, lovers and their nicknames!" In the distance I hear Sebastian and Grell fighting. In a way it was kind of comforting, knowing they were there. Somehow I found my eye droop and my head on my arms. I kind of missed having someone disobey me. These were my last thoughts until sleep claimed me.

* * *

><p>(Sebastian's POV)<p>

"But I looove you~ Sebas-chaaaaan!" It said annoyingly. "I will not have your babies, Grell. You don't even have the right reproduction parts!" I claimed exasperatedly. I look over to see my Bocchan fast asleep. Honestly? If Grell wasn't there, I would jump him. I stop fighting with the shinigami and head over to the sleeping earl. I gently leaned down, as not to wake him, and picked him up. Grell looked at My lord like he wanted to strangle him. Heh, like I'd let that happen! I walked over to the backdoor. I glanced over my shoulder at a fuming Grell Sutcliff. "I think you can show yourself out-considering the road is right there."

"Wait Sebby!" I sigh, turning around to give him my full attention. I was about to ask what when I felt a pair of lips on mine. Ew. And in front of Bocchan, no less! I just hope he doesn't wake up. I'm about to pull away, mind you, when I hear a groan and shifting in my arms. Of course he would wake up. Persistent little brat.

* * *

><p>(Back to Ciel's POV)<p>

I am now scarred for life. Heart and soul. You would be to if your soul mate was kissing your aunt killer! But no, I could have overlooked that, _could have, _if he didn't decide to have a heavy make out session with me in the middle! "Let _go _of me!" I demanded, rather harshly. I was immediately dropped, but with care…if that's even possible to do while dropping someone. I straighten up and feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "Sebastian," I whisper, eyes misty. "I would very much appreciate it if you didn't kiss with me right there." I say with whatever dignity I had left. I walk inside and up the stairs to my bedroom.

What a two-faced jerk! Spouting out nonsense like 'I love you' all the time. I'm so stupid! I should have known he'd say that to anything with a pulse. Do shinigami even _have _a pulse? I guess I gave that demon more credit than I should have. This is why love is an abomination! (**A/N**: ahh love that word!) But…it's only five o'clock. How am I supposed to avoid him for the rest of the day? I sit on the edge of my bed, feet slightly dangling above the floor, and sigh. Should a twelve year old truly sigh this much? I think not. I crawl under my blankets waiting to fall into oblivion.

I almost was asleep until my door banged open. I immediately sat up, incoherently. I was instantly pushed down by a hand. Now I was more awake to get the brilliant idea to fend off the intruder who was now on top of me. "G-get off me!" was all I could muster. "Bocchan, you're so angry with me that you would not call for me to protect you?" I hear a heart voice say. I blinked. "Sebastian?" I asked curiously. "The one and only my lord." Silence. "So, why the hell are you on me? You weigh a ton." I said sincerely. "Well, Bocchan, your always so dramatic by the way you leave when things go wrong. So I'm here to tell you what happened." I sigh, not because he's right or anything, but just to give him a chance. Because it would be really awkward trying to avoid him until the day he takes my soul. "It was all Grell's fault." There was an eerie silence until I spoke up. "So, uh, that's it?" Seriously? Huh… "Yes. Young master, would I ever lie to you? _Have _I ever lied to you?" There was a pregnant pause. "No…I guess not. Sebastian have you ever lied to anyone at all?" I asked, truly curious. "Yes, Bocchan. Just not you.

"Then would you ever do more than just kissing with me, Sebastian?" I asked, trying to keep the blush that crept onto my cheek unnoticeable.

"Of course." He growled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **1.) My principal called the entire 8th grade this! Anyways :D cliffy for all. So I'm thinking about making the next chapter a lemon. *Shifty eyes* should I? I dunno. And do you guys think I should delete my story I wrote called Alois, The Perverted? I think I might. I dunno…hope ya liked the chappie. Not very long at all…ANYWHO please review and tell me if I should make the next chapter a lemon!

~Toodles Akane!


	9. Always

**A/N**: yoooooo guys :D now, I know I'm past my update deadline but I was sooo embarrassed for writing this I tried to delay it as much as possible. ANYWHO this is my first *ahem* lemon so go easy on me alright? Also I put this in NORMAL POV! It was to embarrassing writing in Ciels.

OH! And answering to Carrie2sky Sebastian CAN call Ciel by his name! DON'T CRUSH MY DREAMS! TT-TT That always makes me angry when people say never. It _is _a fan fiction. Sorry about my rambles~ Onwards to the story!

**SERIOUSLY. YAOI SCENE! SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT!**

**DISCLAIMER**: Actuallyyy I bought it last Tuesday for a nickel and some used crayons!

But sadly, it turned out they wanted NEW crayons so I hadta give it back.

* * *

><p>"So, uh, that's it?" Seriously? Huh… "Yes. Young master, would I ever lie to you? <em>Have <em>I ever lied to you?" There was a pregnant pause. "No…I guess not. Sebastian have you ever lied to anyone at all?" I asked, truly curious. "Yes, Bocchan. Just not you.

"Then would you ever do more than just kissing with me, Sebastian?" I asked, trying to keep the blush that crept onto my cheek unnoticeable.

"Of course." He growled.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel squealed in embarrassment as Sebastian traced circles on his clothed hips. "You know, Bocchan, I have always found clothes to be of last century," Sebastian chuckled as he watched the amusing scene beneath him. Ciel was wriggling around the butlers touch. He slowly brought his hands to rub the wide-eyed creatures sides gently while placing his lips hungrily on the child's lips. Ciel gasped at the kiss, letting the other have access to the inside of his mouth. Sebastian took his time, memorizing every part of this delicate Earl. Moving his hands up, he began to unbutton Ciels shirt. The younger gasped as Sebastian's hand gently brushed his now exposed stomach.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Ciel stuttered as he felt an almost scalding sensation from where the raven haired man touched him moments ago.

"Patience, young master. You shall feel as if you are in heaven in mere seconds." Ciel yelped as his now naked torso was lavished in butterfly kisses. Swift and experience hands started unbuttoning the younger's pants. Ciel, let out a gasp as he felt a hand grab his clothed erection. Not used to the feeling, Sebastian's master cried out in delight and surprise. Mostly delight though.

"Neh…Ahh…S-Sebastian…what-what are you do-doing?" Ciel choked out as his butler pulled off his pants in one fluent move. Totally exposed, the boy couldn't help but be embarrassed at the lust filled scrutiny the other was doing.

"W-why am I the only one nak-naked? That-that's hardly fair." Ember eyes clashed with blue. Sebastian ripped off his eye patch and tossed it who knows where.

"I am a demon, Bocchan. I am not supposed to be fair." Ciel scoffed at this but soon the fight was out of him as his forgotten member felt fingers wrap around itself. As Sebastian started pumping the appendage he began to nibble on the boys' collar bone.

"Nyah…Sebastian! More!" Said butler looked down at his victim. _He sounded just like a cat…is this how fan girls feel_, He mused. Ah, Sebastian tried to tell himself he was doing this just for the boys soul. Just for his soul…Ah, fuck it. He loved his young master. Heart _and _soul. God, this boy has could be the devil himself. Looking down he saw Ciel's mouth slightly open, as if silently screaming 'oh'. Sweat pierced his brow. And his eyes. His eyes. They were half lidded and full of lust. Oh no. there was no going back after looking at that desirable face. As if on cue, Sebastian attacked Ciels lips vigorously.

Tightening his hold on Ciels most private of parts, he squeezed, earning a shaky gasp from his current lover. Running his hand along the base, he earned several shudders. "Ah…no-no…mor-more…!" the boys sentences making no sense whatsoever.

"Oh. Bocchan, it seems you cannot complete your already incoherent sentences." His butler mocked lovingly. One look at the boy sent shivers down his back. Even in the midst of sex he can glare. Only Bocchan. Only _his _Bocchan. He ran his fingers over the very tip of his Bocchan, sending tremors through the small body.

"Sebas-Sebastian! Something's h-happening. I…I don't know wha-Ahhh!" He screamed as he hit his climax. "Sebastian…" He said weakly. Looking up, he realized that the demon was already naked as well. _Now when on earth did that? _Looking at the toned body that he owned through dazed eyes, he could see a very toned, porcelain chest, glistening with sweat.

"Sebastian-" He was cut off when three fingers were held in front of his face. He stared at them questionably until he heard Sebastian huskily tell him to suck. Hesitantly he took the fingers into his mouth and twirled his tongue around them. Feeling his face heat up from being examined, he bit down on the finger.

Feeling the gaze of his shocked butler STILL on him he looked up to meet his eyes."…Don't stare at me," he grumbled through the fingers. Hearing a chuckle, he slowly looked back down and continues to lick the fingers.

"Ok, Bocchan. That is enough. Now, I need to know. Do you wish to continue?" The butler asked in a serious tone. Embarrassed, the Lord looked away-that is, until to fingers hooked onto his chin and made him face the other. "It is crucial that I know the answer." Silently, the boy nodded. Sighing in relief, the older propped the small legs of his love above either of his shoulders. Positioning his finger at the small ones entrance he looked up at the other. "You're sure-" "Of course I'm sure! Now get on with it!" Ciel snapped. Grinning, Sebastian put his first finger in without warning.

At the intrusion, the violated boy gasped and tensed. It didn't hurt…but it _was _abnormal feeling, unusual. After a few seconds he found himself relaxing and could hear himself moaning loudly as the feeling of pleasure overtook the weirdness. Sebastian moved his fingers, stretching the boy for more. After he thought the boy was ready, he added another digit. Scissoring, and pulling in and out.

Ciel shifted uncomfortably, albeit feeling good before, now it was just uneasy. Waiting for it to subside, the boy started to trace his lovers chest. Growling in want, Sebastian added another digit, instantly wishing he hadn't. Not preparing the boy enough, he gasped in pain. Tears prickling his eyes, but refusing to fall. Ciel started whimpering as Sebastian began to scissor. Kissing the tears away and telling him sweet nothingness, The twelve year old began to moan. Loudly.

Deciding he was as ready as he'll ever be, he took out his fingers. Clearly annoyed at the loss of pleasure, he looked up at Sebastian. Said Butler had a look of love on his face. An emotion he didn't try to hide. "Bocchan, are you ready?" Ciel scoffed at him. "Of course I am! I can take some pain, ok? Just…please, Sebastian. I need you." the boy looked up at his butler with yearning. Apparently the boy didn't know _how _much pain he'd be in in a few seconds.

Looking down, Ciel could see Sebastian's manhood. And boy was it big. How was _that _going to fit into him, he had _no _idea. Ciel closed his eyes waiting for…_it _to be inside him. "No, young master. I want to be able to see you when we become one." Reluctantly, Ciel opened his eyes. And at that same time searing pain filled his tiny body and he let out a blood curtling scream. Sebastian did all he could from not thrusting all he could into the boy. "…So tight." He said through clenched teeth. Looking down his heart nearly broke. Ciel had his hands in fists, clenching and unclenching them. Those tears he wouldn't let flow? Running down his face like there was no tomorrow. Hiccupping, the young boy looked at the face of a demon in agony.

"Ciel…it will hurt more if you don't relax. I promise you that soon you'll be in bliss. _Please _believe me." Relaxing as Sebastian stroked his hair, he waited. The demon then started stroking Ciel's member in the meantime. Slowly, ever so slowly, Ciel could feel some pleasure coming in through waves. Lifting his small hips as a signal for Sebastian to start moving he began to groan. His back hurt for being in this position for so long.

Taking the hint, Sebastian thrust into Ciel, searching for something. A few minutes later, he brushed Ciels prostate, earning a scream of pleasure through the boys vocal cords. Hitting that spot the next time, and the next and the next, he had Ciel screaming his name for anyone to hear. Without warning, the boy came onto both of them. Going limp, he closed his eyes as Sebastian climaxed seconds later, hearing his name shouted from the butler.

Pulling out of Ciel, he turned towards the boy and gathered him in his arms. Giving him a tender kiss on his sweaty forehead. "I love you Ciel Phantomhive. More than I should." Ciel opened his eyes and looked up blearily and gave him a sloppy kiss.

"Loves ya too. Make sure ya love me forever mmmk?" He slurred, nestling his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck and shoulder.

"Always.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **O/O I died of embarrassment. NOT! It'll take more than THAT to kill me!

SOOOOO, did ya love it, hate it? Only one way to let me know: REVIEW. I better get I decent chunk for this one mk?

~AKANE OUT~


	10. Sebastian, Rescue me!

A/N: :D been awhile, huh? Yeah…sorry about that. BUT YOU DON'T UNDAHSTAND! I have a secret admirer! I've been trying to crack the case! Sooo don't be angry!

Ok, now reviewers! Thanks for reviewing! This is how my expression was:

Day one: :D awesome!

Day two: J Cool! Got, like, 3!

Day three: :I huh…

Day four: ARE THEY DONE REVIEWING ALREADY? :O

Yeah…I was a sad polar bear. So to get you guys to review, I…BROUGHT A SPECIAL VISITER! Drum rolls please! *Drums be rollin'* Please give a warm welcome tooooo CIEL EFFING PHANTOMHIVE!

Ciel: Who are you. Wench? And why am I tied up?

Me: *Smiles* Shut it, brat!

Ciel: Sebastian help!

Me: NONONONO! No Sebastian! no need for him! I just wanted you to say hi to all of your fans. Yeesh!

Ciel: Fans, huh? I knew I had fans. More than Alois Slutty Trancy, right?

Me: Of course!

Ciel: *turns towards readers* Good.

Me: Ooook! Ignore that glint in his eye! Onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I own the clothes on my back-wait…no I don't…my mum bought me these D:

Monday rolled by to fast for my likings, as well as my butlers. I have to admit, I liked having someone love me. I guess I have grown to miss it. When your heart leaps in your chest when you see that person. When your hands get all sweaty. When you start to stutter and blood rushes to face. It makes you feel wanted.

As I slump into my seat, Walter starts bombarding me about the weekend. For the three months I've known this obese boy, this means he has something important to tell me.

important for _him_. Not _me_.

"Ciel! Guess what?" He snorted in my right ear. Gross.

"What, Walter? I am not in the mood for your games. Just spit it out."

"I heard Mr. Vince say in the conference room that your to stay after class! I wonder what you did? You couldn't have done anything bad, though! It is merely the first period of the day!" I tuned out the rest of this babble and thought about what he said.

Is Mr. Vince finally going to make his move? God, I couldn't wait to go back to my manor! Strangely enough, I have missed those useless servants…if he finally makes his move, Sebastian would kill him, and I would be able to go home! Oh, happy dagger!

"Alright, class, today you will have a free period. You can use this time as a study hall!" Said the teacher. _Great_, I thought, _I have nothing to do!_ I take out a sheet of paper and start to draw. I remember how I tried to draw Mr. Anderson. Ha, fail. I think of a person and begin the sketch. First, I start with the head. Eh, kind of triangular-ish. The-the eyes…erase, erase, erase! No! Smudges! Darn it! Onto the mouth! Is it alright with one lip bigger than the other? …Ah! The nose goes through his eyes! …His…his hair! It looks like spikes! I made his body look like a noodle.

I started drawing me beside him, hands at my sides. Giving it thought, I quickly erased one of my hands and, with a faint blush creeping on my cheeks, drew my hand in his. I grabbed the paper in my hands and held it out to get a better look at it.

Awful…I thought I could get at least an _ok _look on it. The outcome is horrendous.

"Ciel Phantomhive, I've missed you over the weekend. Did you miss- what in the Lords name is that? Ahahaha! Is that suppose to be your butler? It looks like a two year old drew it!" Putting the picture into my handbag, I look up at the teacher I'm supposed to catch, and snarl.

"Back off Vince. And how do you know of Sebastian?"

"Remember, Ciel, I know _everything_. Now why do you look happy?" He asked, grabbing my face into his hands roughly.

"What? Am I not allowed to be happy? Wow, and here I thought you were a caring teacher!" I remark sarcastically, pushing his hands away from my face. "Besides, why in the world would I tell _you_?"

"You, you didn't…" He whispered. I scooted away from him as much as possible, due to the chair behind me. "You did, you filthy whore! You had sex with him. Deny it, now!" He stood up straight and grabbed my arm in a tight hold.

"Ouch! Let go of me, you pig!" I hollered aloud. Children turned towards us to see what the commotion was about. He yanked my arm up, making me jerk forward.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Jarvis, but I am taking this student with me." He stated coldly to the stunned teacher. "Wait! What are you going to do to him, Vince?" She asked.

"I'm going to teach him some manners, milady." He growled, pulling me across the room with him. Despite my protests, I ended up being flung into an empty classroom. His classroom.

"Um, ouch?" I say, rubbing my arm and standing up straight. Who the hell does this man think he is? He is nothing compared to me! That monstrosity! "You need to learn that violence is never the answer, my dear teacher," I say angrily.

"You. I am going to make you wish you have never made that decision." He claims, creeping towards me at a menacing place. "You will rue what you have done, you vile being. You will beg me to wash his feel off of you when I am done with you."

I slowly start to back up as he strides towards me. That is, until I hit a desk. _Tch, how cliché! _I thought as I let out a quiet groan. "Hn, I don't think this is going to play out in my favor," I say leaning backwards, out of his reach.

In one fluid moment I was on the desk with my arms above my head and a slightly crazy looking teacher hovering over me. I can feel his hands tighten on my wrists as he looks down at me. He thinks he scares me? Well he does. But _he _doesn't know that, huh?

"Ya know, Being so close to you and all, your eyes disgust me. They're hideous." I smirk at his expression. However, my butler has always told me that what _I _find funny, other people might not. And he is right in this situation.

_Slap!_

I gasp internally as my head reels to the left. All of a sudden he lets go of my wrists and, in a heartbeat, his hands are on my shoulders, shaking me. I'm vaguely aware of my head hitting the desk repeatedly. I'm also aware of him shouting various insults at me. But I was too damn dizzy to care. I felt like I was going to through up.

He abruptly stops shaking me and pushes me on the ground. An almost sickening thud could be heard as it echoed through the empty classroom. I groan and look up as my eye patch is ripped of my contract eye.

"Heh, the first time I saw this eye was outside your house. Ne, Ciel, remember? When I first saw you, you were the purest creature out there-you still are, even though you did all of those disgraceful sins. And I knew-I _knew_ that I had to have you. I could smell a demon on you, sure. But I didn't think you were actually contracted with one. Oh nope, nope, nope!" He laughed insanely.

I look him square in the eyes and could tell he was insane. "Y-your crazy…" I wheeze, trying to catch my breath. This guy was mad! A loon! I _needed _to get out of there if I wanted to live.

Which I did.

"If your disgusted with me then why in the hell would you want me? I reasoned to the man looming over me. "Because, Ciel, I want to corrupt you!" He said, giving me a look as if saying 'why else'?

"Ha! Too late for that," I snort. "I have been tainted the day I met Sebastian." And that's the way it's going to stay. "Oh, but I'm going to taint you with _my _being, little boy." He said, sealing the promise with a kiss.

I struggled to break out of the disgusting make-out session, but he had too strong a grip on me. So, without any other option, I kicked him in his manhood.

Pain was etched onto his face. "You little ingrate!" He shouted, raising his hand. I closed my eyes to the blow that I never received.

"I would prefer it if you kept your filthy hands off of my Bocchan, incubus." said a voice lined with ice. My eyes immediately snapped open. _Sebastian!_ He came for me! …Wait, what was this warm feeling flowing its way through my stomach? I shake it off and look at my hero dressed in black.

"Sebastian! You came!" I said smiling. The Butler looked at his little master and found a smile slowly spread across his face at the sight of him. _He looks happy to see me,_ the demon thought. But slowly the smile was replaced with a frown.

"Bocchan, why didn't you call me? I would have come earlier if I had known."

"Call? What do you…" I started confusedly, that is, until I mentally (and physically) face-palmed. "Dammit, I'm stupid."

"Ah, Sebastian, so I finally get to see you after a decade and a half," The forgotten Mr. Vince said. Both human and demon looked at the man.

"You're still here?" I asked? He looked like he was going to eat me until Sebastian intervened. "You have a lot of nerve to touch my Bocchan, Terrance Vince. You should be prepared to die." Sebastian said while pulling out some silverware.

"Sebastian," I sigh as I stand up and dust my self off, "This is why my silverware bill is growing…maybe I should buy you a sword?" I look up at him as he gives his trademark smile. "I wouldn't if I were you, I wouldn't use it."

"Oh, sorry to disappoint you, Sebastian, but I'm not fighting you _yet. _oh, not until you're blind with rage about what I'm going to do with _your_ Bocchan," He said, advancing to the window across the room.

"Not so fast," Sebastian growled, taking a step toward the incubus. That is until I grabbed his sleeve. Stopping and glancing at me I grip tighter. "Don't. Don't go after him. That is an order." I command. Seeing his face take a form of betrayal, I belittle myself. "Please, Sebastian." Looking at me in shock, he gets to one knee and places a hand above his heart.

"Yes, My Lord." He said for the umpteen time I have known him. I see him glance back as Mr. Vince escaped the room. Looking back at me, he stands and takes my face into his hands.

"Are you alright, young master?" He asks as concerned fingers trace a nasty looking bruise on my head.

I wince as he prods it. "Ow. I-I don't think so." I answer as another dizzy spell resurfaces. Turning away from my butlers touch, I release my lunch on the ground. I Stumble backwards into his chest. Hands grab my already bruised shoulders and turn me around.

"Young master? It's ok. I've got you. Go ahead and sleep." He said as he lifted me up into his arms.

Walking home never felt so good when you know someone loves you.

Later that day

Sebastian's POV:

That boy, I swear he is going to kill me. After making sure he was ok, I went back to get his bag. Opening it to see if he has homework, I noticed a slightly crumpled piece of paper. Curiously I opened it to see if it was a detention. What I saw shocked me in the least. It was, what I believed to be, me. With a noodle body. Laughing quietly I scrutinize the rest of the paper. A boy with a black object over his eye was holding my hand.

It looks as if the hand has been erased once or twice. Ciel, perhaps? Looking at it, I'm certain. I would have gotten it right away, but the height is way to tall.

Even this child dreams of things. Carefully, I folded it and placed it into my coat pocket.

Making my way up the stairs, I open Bocchans' door. Feet never making a sound, I reach his bedside and bend over, having my face inches above his own I put a warm kiss onto my beloveds forehead.

"I love you, Ciel."

**A/N**: FAVORITE CHAPTER! yeaaaah, so I was in the middle of writing this when the FREAKING POWER WENT OUT! It was just me and my mum and I was throwing the worst tantrum in the history of tantrums. She was all like: You hitting your head against the fridge isn't going to make the power come back on. And stop screaming. I've got a headache.

Love you too mom….

Ciel: Man, you should have seen her! She's better at throwing fits than I am!

Me: OMG your still here? :D

Ciel: Of course! I wanted to see what was going to happen! And let me just tell you guys, my head hurts!

Me: Sowwie Ciel D: ANYWHO I want at least **1O **reviews if you want another update. And yeah, yeah I know; if you really liked writing then you wouldn't ask for reviews and blah, blah, blah- PISH POSH! I'M DEMANDING NOT ASKING.

So, yeah! Review and Merry FREAKING Christmas/ Hanukah/ Kwanza/ whatever else you celebrate! Goodbye!

Ciel: Goodbye, my fellow fans that like me better than Alois.

Me: xD AKANE OUT!


	11. It's Time

A/N: WAZZZUUUUP READERS? So, how was your holidays? Sorry it's been so long for me to update this, but exams and what not, so….FORGIVE ME!~ I got a Ciel doll for Christmas! *Snuggles*

Anywho~ if you got any superamazinglyawesome presents, you should let me know and review!

Ciel: It's about time you are writing this! I need to know what happens to that miscreant! And stop chewing on that chopstick, you freak!

Me: OHMYGOSH! Your still here! Amazing….oh, and sorry *quickly takes chopstick out of mouth*

Ciel: Gah! You weren't even studying, either! You were eating gummy bears and watching Naruto! Now go! Write!

Me: Eep! *starts writing like crazy*

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso, if you ever want to see your family again…

* * *

><p>A week or two later, I was back to school, sitting in my seat, with all my fan girls…and guys, surrounding me.<p>

"Ne, Ciel! What happened between you and Mr. Vince awhile ago?" a girl asks, getting her face centimeters away from my own.

"Ahem, nothing that concerns you, ma'am." replying politely, I place my hand on her head and push back.

"Did you guys fight?"

"Were you sick?"

"Did you get _expelled_?" Walter whispers loudly.

"Um, Walter, if he were expelled he wouldn't be here…." The boy looked down sheepishly and began rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hah… I knew that. I was just kiddin' is all."

Telling them to leave me the bloody hell alone, I resumed looking at my text book, but with my mind somewhere else.

_Flashback_

_Sitting on the loveseat in the drawing room, Ciel looked up to see a devilish smile on his butler. _Oh this cannot be good_, He thought._

_Said butler put his index finger on the book he was reading and gently pushed it down. "Hello, young master. Fine afternoon today, isn't it?" he stated, completely taking the book in hand and putting it on a nearby end table._

"_Urm, yes. Yes it is. Now why are you here, when you could be cleaning something, Sebastian?" The young boy replies, crossing his arms and staring defiantly at his butler. "So, spare the small talk, demon, and tell me what is eating away at you."_

_Chuckling, he leans in closer, his lips almost touching _those _lips, earning a quick inhale of the young boy seated centimeters away from his own self. _

"_When you conveniently passed out yesterday morning, I decided to see if you had any unfinished homework." _

"_Oh no…" Ciel groaned, not realizing he said it out loud._

"_Oh…yesss," He purred, moving his mouth to nibble on the humiliated boys ear, earning a moan._

"_Now, I have always thought I looked better than that. Maybe it is just my demon ego…" Trailing off, he placed his lips onto the slate-haired boys, taking advantage of the slightly open mouth._

_Picking up the boy, he began to descend upstairs. "You shall atone for your horrid sins, Bocchan. With you body._

"_W-what? No! This is not consensual! This-this is _**rape**_!" Managing to collect himself, he began to thrash around._

"_You'll be consenting soon enough, Bocchan." The butler said, kicking open the door._

_Listening closely, one could here moans, names and encouragements to continue._

Present

Sighing, I pick up my chewed pencil and begin gnawing on it. I gave in too easy. Barely noticing the bell ring, I get up and trundle to mine and Walters tree. Opening the lunch Sebastian has prepared for me, I start to absentmindedly chew on half of my sandwich. I have Math next. With _him_.

Pondering what to do, I failed to notice two vivid green and very _inhuman _eyes glaring at me through one of the upstairs windows. If I had noticed, I would have done something. Heck, I would have glared back!

Deciding I've had enough lunch, I discard the remains in Walters hands. Getting up, I tread to the doors to play some of my violin before lunch ended and I had to get back to class.

Opening the case, I placed the violin under my chin and began to play. Lost in the moment, I did not hear the door creak open and footsteps coming towards me.

It wasn't until after my solo that I would curse myself for dropping my guard like that. Staring at me with hate in his eyes, was that stupid math teacher.

"Hasn't your mother told you that eavesdropping is rude? Where did you find your manners? You've probably met Alois then," Snorting at the last remark to come out of my mouth, I start to put away my violin.

"I'll let that last remark slide, brat, but, I think its about time you became mine," he replies venomously while taking a step towards me. Scowling, I stand my ground and subconsciously reach for my eye patch, as if to take it off.

"Stay back, incubus. That is, unless, you want Sebastian to rip you to shreds."

"Ah, that's exactly what I want. Call him here. Let us see who wins this." After saying this, realization dawns on me. He's strong enough to kill Sebastian! That's why my butler was so…apprehensive! As the horror overcame my face, Terrance Vince laughed. Actually laughed.

"Ne, ne, Ciel! Your face is so funny! Mah, go ahead and call him. I don't mind. In fact, I would love an audience. It would be…worthy of note, would you not agree?" Taking a step closer, I stepped back, making sure there weren't any desks mind you.

"Sebastian can take you! He is 10 times stronger than you will ever be," I said, voice wavering slightly. Who did this guy think he is? Surely an incubus is no match for my butler, right?

"Ciel, do you know who I am? He is no match for me!" He steps forward, making me step back some more .

"Tch, someone's over confident, don't you think Terrance?" I said, faking amusement. Maybe now would be a good time to call Sebastian. Trap or not, Sebastian could take him.

Raising my hand, I rip off my eye patch, contract glowing. "Stay back, Vince!" I warned to the former math teacher.

"But Ciel, its _time_." He states, morphing into something. "It's time."

"SEBASTIAN!"

* * *

><p>AN: Heeey! So, ya'll got a cliffy! So remember to review. Now for this story, I want to get **1OO reviews! **I will die happy if you guys can give me that. There's only like 2 or 3 chapters left, so see you next time!

Me: Where's Ciel? *looks around*

Ciel: So…scary…

Me: O.o Akane out!


	12. All is Lost

A/N: yo fellow readers! Sorry I couldn't get this out to you sooner but I had family troubles…as in I have to move and my internet went away for a little bit D: I ALMOST DIED WITHOUT MY INTERNET! This chapter will be dedicated to PennyBlu! Girl, (or guy) you awesome! Now this might be a wee bit OOC, but bare with me!Well, thanks for the reviews, they made my month a lot better, trust me! Well onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own all! *looks around* Oh no! it's the men in white, I must hide!

* * *

><p><em>"Ciel, do you know who I am? He is no match for me!" He steps forward, making me step back some more.<em>

_"Tch, someone's over confident, don't you think Terrance?" I said, faking amusement. Maybe now would be a good time to call Sebastian. Trap or not, Sebastian could take him._

_Raising my hand, I rip off my eye patch, contract glowing. "Stay back, Vince!" I warned to the former math teacher._

_"But Ciel, its time." He states, morphing into something. "It's time."_

_"SEBASTIAN!"_

* * *

><p>I, Ciel Phantomhive, am not afraid to admit that in the split second of seeing Terrance Vince's transformation had me scared. Especially what he morphed into. Opening my eyes as wide as possible, I gaped at the creature in front of me. For it was none other than my very own Sebastian Michaelis.<p>

However, I was not fully able to dwell on my horror as the wall beside me exploded with a thundering crash, spraying debris over Terrance and I. Reeling back from shock, my eyes fall on another Sebastian.

"S-Sebastian? What the _hell_?" My mismatched eyes quickly analyzing the scene narrowed in annoyance. Seeing the Sebastian who demolish the wall step forward to the other and growled deep in his throat.

"Bocchan, are you alright? I tried to get here as fast as I could," Glancing at Vince I saw Sebastian's eyebrows furrow. "Well, I can see someone felt insecure on how they look. Hasn't your mother ever told you that it is rude to steal peoples faces?" Snorting at my butlers remark, I cross my arms over my chest in a bored motion.

"Tch, his mother didn't teach him anything! He has no etiquette. A shame of a son." Nodding his head in agreement, Sebastian nudged me behind him as he got his silverware out-well, _my _silverware out. Taking his battle stance, Sebastian gave his duplicate a sinister smile, and that smile alone portrayed all of the horrors he was going to bestow on this creature.

Unperturbed by the malicious grin, Terrance began to laugh, the noise bouncing off the walls. "You think you can beat me with silverware? _Silverware_? Maah, maah, Sebastian, you wouldn't hurt me, would you-?" As the eating instruments whizzed past his face, my eyes widened considerably. I didn't even see him throw it! Watching the doppelganger put his hand to the blood that was seeping out of a small cut on his cheek, I felt fear envelope me when I saw his expression.

There was no words to even describe it. Pure hate. Promises of torture. A cold, twisted facial appearance. Looking down at my hands I saw them shaking and realized just how much the room temperature dropped in a matter of seconds. Balling my hands into fists by my sides, I tried not to whimper in fear. I was a _Phantomhive_, dammit. We don't _get_ scared.

Glancing at Sebastian, I felt ultimate terror. He was scared. My butler, a demon, was scared. He kept his face void of emotions but for that one second I saw true trepidation. My breathing quickened and I took an involuntary step back.

"Ne, ne, Sebastian, you shouldn't have done that, yeah?" A deep anger-filled tone echoed as his cheek healed simultaneously. All humor was out of his voice as his bangs covered his glowering eyes. "If you wanted to start all you had to say was Go." hearing the last word with an edge, I saw my butler stumbling back as he grabbed his shoulder, hissing in pain.

"S-Sebastian!" I shouted catching him before he ran into the instruments. What the hell just happened? Examining his wound, I noticed a pretty deep gash on his appendage. "What the hell did he throw at you, Sebastian?"

Straightening, Sebastian replied, "Hmm, it appears he threw…air? I don't really know. It was too fast for me to see." Doing a flip, he landed in front of the Sebastian look-a-like. I watched, feeling useless, as Sebastian swung a roundhouse punch at Vince's face. Fingernails pressed deeply into my palms so hard I'd probably draw blood as I saw the incubus bend backwards, having the fist swish past his nose.

"Sebastian, watch out-," Not being able to be fast enough, I saw the math teachers fist connect with Sebastian's stomach-making blood pour out of his mouth. Watching in silent horror, my butler crumpled to the ground. It all happened in a blur, I couldn't even process what was happening. In a matter of seconds Sebastian pulled Vince to the ground and they rolled around.

Morbid fascination is a funny thing, if you think about it. You want to look away and act like nothing is even happening. But its just to enthralling to look away. And no matter what you feel yourself dying inside as you watch the one you love fighting a sick monster. That's another thing I realized as I studied the horrifying scene in front of me. Monsters _are_ real. And they walk among us like any other normal human. And we don't even notice. Not until its to late that is.

I will always remember the feeling of dread and panic settling in the depths of my stomach as I realized I had _no idea _which one was Sebastian. I couldn't even tell my own lover apart from a sick rapist. You will never feel the same again. It's like you don't even want to live. Like you failed them.

"Bocchan!" I snapped my head up as I heard to voices say my name in unison. All I could think of was no, this wasn't happening to _me_. It's all some weird dream. But it wasn't. And at that crucial moment I realized that Mr. Vince put his plan into action. He knew that I didn't know who was who.

"W-what?" I say, mentally cursing myself for stuttering like a fool. Glancing at both Sebastian's, I did have to give the incubus credit. He mirrored Sebastian perfectly.

"Bocchan, get out of here! I will hold him off!" The first "Sebastian" yelled. Looking warily at the other one, I didn't move.

"Bocchan, don't! He could be tricking you! Hide! I'll defeat him!"

"Don't listen to him! He's telling you lies, get out of here! I'm the real Sebastian! Now _go_!"

"You bastard! Bocchan, hide! I _will _protect you. Please." Looking back and forth between them, I started walking backwards until my back met the (still intact) wall. Sliding down until my butt hit the ground, I hugged my knees as tight as possible, mismatched eyes wide with fear.

"No. no. no." repeating this mantra over made me feel a quick sense of relief. Almost like it was protecting me, being in denial. Squeezing my eyes shut I put my hands over my ears. But I could still hear the muffled voices.

"Vince, I will kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try! How does it feel to have your love not recognize you? Hahahaha! You both are pathetic!"

Listening, I could hear weapons clashing. Opening one eye rather slowly, I see a bloody Sebastian trying his best to fight with his hands, for the eating utensils were long gone. Gritting my teeth, I push myself up on unsteady legs. Wobbling, I grab on to a tuba case and lean on it, contract eye glowing. That's when I got a great idea.

"Sebastian," I said in a steady voice, "Defeat Terrance Vince. That is an order." Waiting for the familiar answer, terror filled my veins, freezing everything as I heard to twin voices say the exact same line. "Yes, my Lord."

It took all my willpower then and there to not collapse from dread. I could feel a horrible sensation in the pit of my stomach settling like lead. My sanity in this moment was a very breakable thread. Watching as Sebastian number one-or was it two?- grab the others hair and pound it against the brick wall.

Wincing as he dropped the man, there was an almost sickening thud before the fallen one jumped up to punch the other ones face in. Finally, in the blink of an eye, the battle was over. One of the Sebastian's punched right through the others stomach, leaving a sick hole. Said man looked at his wound, and gasped, falling to his knees.

"I-I'm sorry, Bocchan." Cringing when he said that I got up. Sebastian ran up to me when it was over. "Are you ok, young master?" He questioned, looking me over. Looking into his face I sagged in relief. "Sebastian…" Tensing up I looked at him again. "Sebastian…"

"Bocchan, are you all right? Did you get hurt? Here, let me take you home." He said, advancing towards me. Taking steps back-as many as I cold, that is- I shook my head, mouthing no.

Picking me up, I proceeded to slap his face and yell with all my might. "Let go! Let go! Sebaaaaastian, help!" I wailed.

"Young master? I think you hit your head. We'll check it when we get you to safety. Come now, stop fussing."

"Lemme go! You are _not _Sebastian!" Pushing on his chest, he let me go and I fell on ground. Glaring heatedly at the imposter, I hurriedly crawled toward my Sebastian.

"Oh, God, no." I breathed, looking over the mess that was my butler. "Wake up, Sebby, come on!" Slapping his face, I thought he'd wake up and yell at me for calling him his hated nickname. No such luck. "Dammit, don't you die on me to, Sebastian!"

Feeling a hand grab the back of my neck and jerk my up, I let out a squeal of protest. "How'd you know it was me, Ciel-Chan? Ne, ne, you look so sad!" Hearing the mockery in his voice I bowed my head. "Stop crying, you orphan. He's dead. You're all alone. Give in." As the seriousness seeped into his voice, I panicked. Gathering him in my arms I tightened my hold on my lover desperately. Looking at his face closely I saw water on his cheeks. Realizing they came from me, I howled even louder than before.

All of a sudden a force sends me flying across the room, making me hit the chalkboard. Groaning, I try to get up only to realize there was a force on my throat. Glancing up, I see _him _over me. Not giving him the satisfaction of seeing me in pain, I just lie there. Discovering my plan, he kicks me in the ribcage. Feeling them crack like twigs under his foot makes me want to scream out. Even if I wanted to I couldn't though. All I could do was cough up blood and groan.

Bending down so he's right above me, he grabs my chin roughly and forces me to look at him. "You're a disgrace to the human race, runt. Seeing you give up I have lost all interest in anything but killing you. You disgust me." Seeing as I could not escape him I spit in his eye, watching it automatically tear up.

Gritting his teeth, he grabs my small arm. "Your arms are so frail, I bet they could break like a twig." As if proving a point, he shatters my wrist with one crack, earning a blood curdling scream from my already sore throat. What hurt the most was that he still looked like Sebastian. The only thing he was missing was the love on his face.

Breathing heavy, I tried to crawl over to my lovers' dead body. Which, of course, earned me a kick to my skull. Willing the blackness dancing at the edge of my vision to go away, I try to stand up. Never standing a chance, gravity took over, giving me another bruise.

Barely seeing Sebastian walk over-or was that Vince?- and crouch down beside, I wondered why the world was such a dark place. It seems since I was born I have had shadows following me everywhere.

Looking back now, I don't even think I registered the knife going through my stomach.

"Bye, bye Ciel-Chan! It was nice playing with you!"

Well, my love, I cant wait to meet you in Hell.

* * *

><p>Sebastian's POV<p>

Pain washed over my whole being as I felt my heavy lidded eyes try to open against their own accord. Hearing a heart-wrenching scream, I could only wonder what was happening. Besides, where was I? And why did my hand hurt? At that terrifying moment everything came back to me. My contract hand… _Ciel_! I could already feel my stomach stitching back together so I knew I could take that filthy incubus.

Opening my eyes to slits I saw Terrance-technically me- crouching over Ciel. Looking at my young masters appearance gave me all of the energy and then some to get up. Dashing over to them at an alarming speed, I knocked Vince through another wall, making him roll outside.

"Bocchan, are you alright?" No answer. "Young master? …Ciel?" Looking over the boy in my arms I could see a large wound on his stomach, could smell the blood that was over him-as well as the room. Checking for a pulse my world stopped. There was no beat indicating life. None.

Letting out a howl of anguish, I set the boy down to find the culprit who did this. Turning around I see the demon stagger back inside, holding an obviously broken arm. "H-how the hell are you alive, Sebastian?" He screamed.

"You. You…_killed _him. YOU KILLED MY YOUNG MASTER! I WILL KILL YOU." I roared with all my might, changing into my true form.

I vaguely heard an 'oh, shit' in my transformation. I was so angry. He killed the only thing I loved. My Ciel. As soon I was in my true form I looked down at my prey. His terrified face would have made my day on any other afternoon but now, now I wanted blood to be spilled. And a lot of it. This is me. I am your worst nightmare. I make the bogyman look like a kitten. I am the reason you will suffer.

Running on all fours to the petrified sadist, I hear his final pleas of his pathetic little life. "P-please! Stop-stop! AAAAAAH!" Ripping the skin on his stomach, I could hear the tendons ripping. I could smell that delicious metallic-like plasma. Watching his face twist in pure agony, I still couldn't find closure. His intestines started spilling out with a 'plop'. Picking them up off of the ground, I began to tear them to shreds right in front of his eyes. I could see the life go out of them, but he was far from death and he knew it. Growling as I heard the weak whimpers, I decided to break every bone in his body with a pop. Feeling a sense of fascination as I saw him choking on his blood, I lifted his head so he wouldn't suffocate.

Putting a hand to his back, I twisted as hard as I could until I heard a snap. Hearing his scream I realized I broke his spine.

"Did you enjoy killing him? Hmm? Can you even hear me over your own blubbering? I bet my love didn't even cry like you are. You're disgusting." I said in a deadly calm voice. Ripping out his eye, I laughed when I saw the retinal artery and vein give out with a 'snap'.

"Did you know, my dear friend, that cutting the optic nerve would lead to loss of vision in the affected eye. Damage to either optic tract would lead to loss of half the vision in in either eye due to the crossing over of tracts in the optic chiasm. so you would loose half the visual field in either eye. But don't worry. You don't even have an eye!" I giggled as I squished the organ in my fingers.

Soon I got tired of his gurgled screams so I ripped out his larynx. So, I broke every bone, ripped most of his tendons and ligaments, pulled his eyeball out, and even ripped out his intestines in less than ten minutes. "I'm done with you. You disgust me." Gripping his hair I pull back with the snap of my wrist. I reached in and pulled out his brain from the stem, enjoying watching the light fade from his eye.

Grabbing his body in one of my claws, I threw it behind me. Forming into my 'human' form I saw the mess I made. Feeling the adrenaline rush out of me, I felt tired and old. I stumbled over to the location where Ciel was.

"Ciel, Ciel…you weren't supposed to die, love." I laughed humorlessly. "You were supposed to wait for me. I was going to give you immortality." Scooping the boy up into my arms I couldn't get over the fact of how cold he was. So very, very cold. Holding him closely to me, I kissed his forehead lightly. "Wake up, Bocchan. W-wake up."

Standing up I felt his lifeless legs dangling from my arms. Looking up into the sky I gave a very inhuman howl.

* * *

><p>AN: *goes to cry in corner* Ciel do the ending for me.

Ciel: …

Me: Ciel…?

Ciel: x-x

Me: OHMYGAWD T^T I'm so sorry!

Well guys, there is one chapter left! Please review and tell me how much you're saddened by this! Oh, an you happy that its really long compared with what I type? I am!

See ya~ :D

-Akane


End file.
